Tales of Hero-Sitting
by Corinne Nohrule
Summary: Wolf only took up the responsibility of watching over Toon Link because of the major reward of rupees that would be given should he do a good job. While he keeps that in mind, he should probably think about his growing soft spot for the young Hylian...
1. The Task at Hand

**This story is primarily set during the Brawl Era, with a little flash forward to Ultimate. It's my first fanfic ever on this site, so I hope I did at least a little bit of a good job.**

 **Super Smash Brothers belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

Wolf did not know what to expect when he was suddenly thrust into babysitting a kid.

A sword-wielding kid, at that.

It was all a blur, really. He was only minding his business at the balcony of his condominium, then the next thing he knew, he got a call from Link, an acquaintance from Hyrule. Link then explained that he needed someone to help babysit his younger counterpart, Toon Link, and already Wolf had said no and dropped the call. Then Link called again, this time with the justification of of everyone else being too busy with their own affairs, and that Wolf was the only person available for the task. Wolf wanted to say no again, but Link brought up the possibility of giving a large amount of rupees as a reward. Now who would want to reject such a reward? Especially if the reward happens to be gems for currency? Wolf wasn't going to let that pass, and found himself accepting the task.

Which leads to his current situation, currently at Link's doorstep. Knocking on the door twice, he waited, and after a few seconds, the youthful face of the hero in green appeared in front of him.

"Oh, Wolf! Thank goodness you arrived." Link greeted, a pleasant grin on his face. He stepped aside to let the lupine in, in which the latter stepped inside the house immediately.

"I'm so thankful that you decided to help watch over Toonie here." Link said, casting a glance at his younger counterpart, who was the living room area, engrossed in reading a music sheet.

"Yeah, sure." Wolf replied half-heartedly. "So, until when are you gonna be out for the night?"

"Until midnight, unfortunately." Link replied, sighing. "Mario really needs all the help he can get for the festival in a few days. I can't just let him down now."

"Yeah, yeah, I see." said Wolf. "Just go and I'll take care of the kid."

"Alright, I'll leave you with Toon, okay? Tell him I just left." Link said, walking towards the door and opening it. Before leaving however, he turned back to Wolf. "Oh, and please make sure nothing goes wrong, alright?"

Wolf really needed to do a good job if he wanted those rupees. "Alright, Link. Now go do your thing." He replied, waving his hand a bit, as if he was ushering him off.

Link left shortly after, and now he was left alone with the kid known as Toon Link. The young Hylian himself still paid no mind to Wolf, as he was still working on his music sheet, erasing a few musical notes here and there for his composition. Curious, the lupine went to the living room, and looked over the boy's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing, kid?" asked Wolf, eyeing the boy's composition.

Toon Link didn't answer right away, as he was still busy erasing old notes and drawing new ones on the music scale. Upon hearing Wolf speak, he stopped for a moment and replied, "Just making a new song." Then he put down both his pencil and paper, and turned around to meet Wolf's eye looking at him. "I'm guessing my older counterpart asked you to watch over me, huh?"

"Got that right, kiddo." Wolf replied, a half-smirk forming on his muzzle.

"Hmm...I'm also guessing you accepting the task had something to do with rupees, didn't it?" Toonie asked. Dang, he got him.

"Now how did you guess that correctly?" Wolf asked him.

"You're a mercenary, and you always expect something in return for your services." Toon Link answered. "Besides, I think babysitting me is too small of a job for you to get a large pay."

Wolf had to admit, first impression of the kid: he was pretty much insightful when it came to certain things. He might get used to this...provided that he still remember why he took up the babysitting job in the first place. Just as he was thinking that nothing else could happen, he heard a little rumbling. Wolf turned to see Toon Link slightly resting his hand on his stomach, a look of discomfort on his face.

"You hungry, kiddo?" Wolf asked. Another rumbling of the stomach served as his response. "Guess you didn't eat anything while working on your little project, huh?"

"Nope..." was all Toon Link could say before adding, "I want some soup."

Wolf could've lied right then and there and said that he can cook some for the kid (which he can't, as cooking is not part of his resume), but he decided not to. Instead, he suggested, "What about we go somewhere else for dinner?"

Toon Link looked thoughtful for a moment, then finally said, "Why not? I haven't been outside for a while."

Wolf shot a little facial expression close to a grin. "Then let's head out."

* * *

 **So this is the end of Chapter 1! I know Wolf is somewhat out of character, but it can be a bit justified as his character became more of an Anti-Hero in some Star Fox entries. Chapter 2 will be up, maybe in time, but for now, this is all that will be posted for today.**

 **This friendship pairing is underrated, I swear. There should be more works for them, as I think the dynamic works out.**

 **Don't forget to leave feedback, or not, it's your choice :p.**


	2. The Trials of Deciding

**Here it is, Chapter 2! How did it come so quickly? Maybe I'm just passionate about writing this whole story, I don't know.**

 **But enough talk, let's continue on the Tales of Hero-Sitting!**

* * *

Wolf was beginning to regret the decision of bringing Toon Link outside for dinner.

It wasn't that the kid was an annoying prankster; Toon Link didn't play any dirty tricks on him during the long walk to the food districts. Nope, the problem was this:

Toon Link couldn't decide which restaurant to have dinner in.

The merc decided that Toon Link should pick the place since he was the one who wanted to eat so badly, but just hearing Toonie banter with himself in terms making a choice between restaurants was annoying Wolf to no end.

"Should we go to Spaghetti Street Diner? Or maybe FroYo Cup?" Toon Link asked nobody in particular, counting on his fingers the possible eating venues. "Ooh! Perhaps the Golden Arches Food Chain! No, wait, that's not it..."

Wolf just sighed. When he first signed up for this task, it was only because of the rupee reward. Now that reward felt like it was farther away from his grasp, and all because the kid doesn't know where to eat. Toon Link himself was oblivious to the lupine's agony, as he was still trying to make a choice, this time by looking the signs of the food venues.

"Wolf! I think I got it this time! Maybe the MetroWay sandwich store that just opened around the corner!" Toon Link blurted out, only for his face to scrunch in a brief second. "No, that's not it...the prices seem too big for us..."

If Wolf wasn't taking up this job, he would've grabbed Toon Link by the neck with both hands, shake him to no end, and then kick him up to the moon. Of course he can't, because as mentioned, he took up this duty of watching over the Hylian, and also because Toonie wouldn't go down without a fight. Wolf had seen him in action numerous times from a distance, and he knows that Toonie isn't one to be trifled with.

So instead, the lupine just dragged his hand down his face in disappointment, and reached out towards Toon Link, who was roaming around mindlessly trying to choose his venue.

"Kid," Wolf began, grabbing Toon Link by the shoulder. Toonie instantly stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at the merc.

"Yes, Mr. O'Donnell?" asked Toon Link, looking at him with. Those. Eyes.

Wolf must've blushed a tiny bit, because his tail slightly wagged at how innocently Toonie addressed him, while having that cute look. Then he remembered that nothing should tarnish his image of being a badass, so he immediately kept his cool and responded.

"I'll be the one to pick. Don't think too much about choosing our eating place, 'kay?"

"Oh..." Toon Link trailed off for a moment, then his face lit up. "Alright!" He jumped up slightly, and beamed at Wolf. "So where do you think we should go?"

With a quick scan of his eye, he scoped over the many establishments, quickly eliminating many options. He soon stopped his gaze at a small, yet neat food stall, and as he squinted closer, had soup as one of the menu options. Toon Link did mention wanting soup earlier...and cursed he himself inwardly for even remembering this tiny detail.

"There." Wolf finally replied, pointing at the food stall. "What do you think, kiddo?"

The young Hylian thought for a moment, and slowly his lips curved into a little cat-like smile. "It's great." Wolf had to resist the urge to react to that little grin.

Toonie then started to sprint to the stall, which wasn't that far, but then he stopped, and noticed Wolf didn't even move an inch from his position. "Come on, Mr. O'Donnell, we only have tonight." Toon Link then did possibly the sweetest thing ever done, which was grab Wolf's hand, and pull him along to the stall, albeit gently.

"Hurry, Mr. O'Donnell, I want to eat!" Toonie said ecstatically.

Wolf could only ask himself as he was being pulled, _"Why is he affecting me like this?..."_

* * *

 **Oh, Wolf, you already know the answer. Just that the reward of rupees is clouding your thoughts.**

 **So this is the end of Chapter 2! Quick, I know, but still worth it. I feel like I've done a good job, and I hope you enjoy this story so far.**

 **Feel free to give feedback, or not, it's your choice :p. (But I do appreciate feedback.)**


	3. The Thoughts in Mind

**Chapter 3, Baby! And this time, I'm pretty sure there is going to be some actual development. Writing about two completely opposite characters ain't easy, you know? But skip the unimportant stuff, let's proceed to the next part of the story!**

 **Dedicated to lycanastrophe, a dear friend of mine from Tumblr, and the main inspiration and reason why I wrote this story in the first place.**

 **I hope you enjoy this, my Tumblr friend. :) As well as everyone else reading this fic.**

* * *

After the minor issue that is picking the place to eat dinner, the two finally settled down on their seats in a tranquil food stall.

The only people present at the time were two random strangers, presumably those from the Animal Crossing world, and the food stall proprietor, who was currently cooking up a meal for said strangers. Meanwhile, Toon Link and Wolf were still seated, and having nothing to do, decided to just stare down at the table.

It was an awkward scene, with the young boy tapping his fingers on the table, Wolf being his aloof self and expression unreadable, and neither tried to break the silence. That is, until the young waiter came up to their table.

"Welcome to our food stall," greeted the waiter. "May I have your orders, please?"

The waiter's greeting stunned them both out of their reverie. Toon Link recovered quickly, and looked up to the waiter with a big smile.

"One bowl of soup, please!" Toonie replied politely. Wolf, upon recovering from the sudden ice-breaker, wondered how often Toon Link had this kind of cheerful demeanor surrounding him.

"And you, Mister?" the waiter turned to Wolf.

"...Just a can of soda for me, thanks." the lupine replied nonchalantly.

Upon taking note of the food orders, the waiter closed his notepad, and said to them, "Okay, they'll be ready in no time. Please wait a while." Then the waiter left, leaving the two alone again in their table. It seemed like it was going to be round two of awkward silence, until Toon Link prevented it by looking intently at Wolf. The merc in question didn't leave it unnoticed, and so he returned the favor by responding to the boy's gaze.

"What is it, kid?" Wolf asked, expression unreadable.

Toon Link pursed his lips as his legs swung from underneath the table. "I just want to know..."

"Hmm?" Wolf's ears perked up.

"What is it like being a mercenary?" Toonie asked, genuine curiosity in the ebony pupils of his eyes. "Is it something fun or...worthwhile?"

The older of the two took the time to consider his response. His experiences in the mercenary life weren't as light as that of his rival McCloud, having a criminal background and all, but he still remembered that in the end, he still earned some things from it. Either a large pay from successful missions, or important deterrents in failed ones. Between the competition with rival gangs, and the huge bounty on his head, Wolf didn't expect that he would still be here, watching over a kid who was practically his opposite: a more moral and heroic person. Thinking about all of this, Wolf just admitted to himself that being a mercenary is something worthwhile, but not without adversity.

The lupine must've been stuck in his thoughts for too long, since Toon Link was now calling out his name numerous times. "...O'Donnell...Mr. O'Donnell?"

Wolf snapped his head up slightly upon hearing the call. Toon Link was looking at him expectantly. "Uhm...I still want to know what your answer is."

"Oh, what it's like being a mercenary?" Wolf clarified, leaning back on his seat a bit. "Well, kid, let's just say it's a cool job to be in. Especially if you prefer to do things your way. Also, you get rewarded huge amount pay from the many missions you take."

Toonie just nodded as a reaction, fascination clearly in his eyes. The merc could only smirk at the child's response. _"The kid's expressive."_ Wolf thinks in his head. Then he had another thought in mind, concerning the young blonde.

"How about you, kid?" Wolf asked.

"Huh?" Toonie didn't expect that he would be asked something.

"About your shtick in this Hero role of yours..." Wolf continued. "What is it like?"

This time, Toonie was the one who contemplated with his response. As for him, he thought about the fact that the simple mission of rescuing his sister became something more, which was protecting the Great Sea from danger. Though Toonie did miss his life as a simple islander, in the end, being and becoming a Hero, he realizes, has made him discover more of what he can do to make himself, and the world better.

As he was thinking this, the child looked to the side as he was tapping his finger lightly on the table. Apart from that, Toon Link just stayed silent.

"...Kid?" Wolf called out, and again, he inwardly cursed himself thinking he showed too much concern.

Hearing him, Toonie snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the canine.

"Being a Hero..."Toon Link began, as he lightly smiled. "Was something unexpected for me, but I'm glad I became one." The child's grin widened a bit after saying that. "It's nice to be selfless and do something great for the world."

Wolf felt a twinge upon hearing the young Hylian's response. There was an optimistic tone to Toon Link's words, and even if it sounded comforting to hear (which he wouldn't admit out loud), it brought a sense of bitterness because at the very least _Toon Link was still capable of being idealistic._ The merc had to sacrifice his a long time ago.

Amidst the tension of thoughts, the young waiter from earlier came back with the meals, ready to be served.

"Have a nice meal, mister, and young sir." The waiter soon placed the tray of food on the table, and then left, presumably towards the stall.

Toon Link's eyes widened at the meal before him, and he breathed in the smell of fresh, hot, steaming, flavorful soup. Wolf simply scoffed and grabbed his can of soda, and snapped it open. Finally, they were going to have dinner, in a simple food stall no less, and then they will go home and call it a night before Link comes back...

...Was what they thought until they heard and felt an explosion coming from nearby.

 _BOOM!_

The impact caused everything near the explosion to collapse, or even scatter. Toon Link and Wolf's table shook violently in response, causing the food and drink to spill everywhere. The two were caught off guard, and at that moment, both had the same thought:

 _"What's going on?"_

* * *

 **There it is, the end of Chapter 3! Yeah, when I said there was going to be development, the sudden explosion was something I thought up on the spot. Forgive me 😣.**

 **Anyways, it would all be probably resolved in the next chapter, with some action scenes here and there. I probably should've just changed the genre to Adventure. Huh.**

 **Feel free to give Feedback, maybe in the form of reviews or favs. (Or not, your choice, but I appreciate those who do.)**


	4. The Trouble with Mooks

**Chapter 4! Which would possibly be my longest for this fic. I hope I did the characters justice, and this being my first fic, there would be a few loose strings here and there.**

 **With that being said, let us go to the next part.**

* * *

The explosion that occurred earlier wasn't the most pleasant thing to happen, to say the least. Some damage was done to the food district; some glass windows were shattered, stalls were displaced, people were running, and most tragic of all, Toon Link and Wolf's dinner (especially Toon Link's) was ruined. The soup was still spilled on the floor, and there was little to no soda in Wolf's can.

"My soup..." Toonie sulked, which soon turned into agitation. "The explosion spilled my soup!"

"That's what you're concerned about?" Wolf asked, dumbfounded slightly by the child's priorities.

But there was no time to make witty comebacks, as another explosion, this time slightly farther than the first, was heard. Both turned their eyes to the source, which turned out to be shadowy-like figures, with dead red eyes, no mouth, and almost robotic in movement.

"What are those?" Toon Link asked, already on guard.

"Don't know," Wolf replied, as he drew out his blaster. "And I don't care. Let's blow them up."

Toonie grinned, pulling out a bomb. "Way ahead of you, Mr. O'Donnell."

It was crazy how a simple task of watching over Toon Link turned into a battle against otherworldly creatures that happened to interrupt their meal. Wolf chuckled to himself as he realized this, and not losing his focus, he shot a blast towards one of the shadow figures. The figure instantly burst into bits upon being hit.

It was Toon Link's turn to attack, deploying his lit-up bomb, and threw it far. The bomb collided with a group of said shadow figures, and they all vanished into bits. However, the shadow figures soon multiplied in numbers.

"What in Farore's name..." Toon Link uttered in exasperation. "They're multiplying!"

"Exactly my sentiments, kiddo." Wolf said in return. "It seems like we'll be here for a while."

"But I want to call it a night!" Toon Link yelled. It seemed like Toonie's priorities were very off putting. "I'll show them why they shouldn't be messing with anyone's business, those sons of wazzocks." The child unsheathed his Master Sword, and proceeded to charge at the enemies.

While Wolf wanted to question what 'wazzock' meant, he knew there were better things to handle at the moment. So he followed Toonie as well, and proceeded to beat up some shadow figures along the way. Toon Link wasn't far behind in the kill count, slicing through every single enemy mook he laid his eyes on.

Swinging his sword, Toon Link took up a stance, and with his magic charged, he unleashed a spin attack on oncoming mooks, obliterating the horde. Though while he was distracted with fighting off the shadow figures in front of him, the young Hylian failed to notice a shadow figure from behind, lifting up a halberd over him.

Which was where the lupine merc noticed the incoming assault on Toonie, and immediately shot a blast on the figure, causing it to burst away, but not its weapon. The halberd from earlier began to drop in the direction of the child, and Wolf knew he needed to think fast. Using Wolf Flash, he sped up to Toon Link's direction and grabbed him out of harm's way.

"Whoa...what did you do that for?" Toonie asked, still in Wolf's arms.

Upon hearing this, Wolf realized what he just did. _"I saved the kid's life?"_ He looked down in his arms to confirm that he wasn't imagining anything. _"Holy. Crap."_ Wolf really wasn't imagining it; he saved Toon Link and he did it because he became protective of the kid. And he did it _voluntarily._ Which was rare.

"Uhm, Mr. O'Donnell," Toon Link began, looking up to Wolf's eye. "As much as I like being carried, there are some more bad guys to beat up."

Toon Link's words got Wolf to refocus himself, and soon the latter put the kid down to his feet. The battle against the enigmatic adversaries continued, and the duo kicked up the ante in their slashes, shots, and kicks. More and more of those shadow figures slowly diminished, and both were also getting tired and tired by the seconds. At this point, it was pretty clear that Toonie's concern about calling it a night wasn't so far-fetched.

Having enough of the enemy's crap, Toon Link pulled out a more powerful bomb from who knows where, lit it up, and threw it at the very center of the group of shadow figures. The fuse was taking time to set off, however, so Wolf finished the job with a shot of his blaster, immediately blowing up the bomb on the enemies, finally destroying them...and some surrounding areas.

"Can we call it a night now?" Toon Link asked once the high from fighting the enemies was over.

"Not until we get our free dinner." Wolf replied, smirking.

"What do you mean by-" Toonie began, before seeing what the lupine meant. "Oh."

Wolf went to one of the destroyed food stalls, getting two bags of chips and two bottles of soda. He handed one chip bag and soda to the kid, who didn't grab it right away. "Come on. We don't want you starving now, do we?"

Toon Link readily accepted the free food, and the two began making their way out of the food district.

 _Meanwhile in the Event Plaza..._

Link was hanging a few more streamers on the stage, and using his clawshot, he swung to each pole of the stage to stick the streamers in place. He soon hopped down on the stage floor, and turned to Mario, who was still looking on his checklist.

"Mario, I just finished hanging the streamers." Link said. "Are you sure there is that many items we need to accomplish for tonight?"

"Between making sure Crazy Hand doesn't ruin the whole setup and Master Hand being kept calm? Yes." Mario replied flatly. "This is something us Nintendo mascots have to do."

Just as Link was going to say something else, the explosion from the food district resounded, causing everyone to feel the tremor of the detonation. Crazy Hand suddenly shot up and began floating around in panic.

"I KNEW IT! THE END OF THE WORLD IS HERE! EVERYONE HIDE YOUR FAMILIES! THE END OF THE WORLD IS HERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Crazy Hand just kept floating and screaming around rapidly, and at this point all who were present at the plaza knew what needed to be done.

"...Like I said." Mario remarked, already preparing a fireball. Link prepared his bow with tranquilizer arrows.

 _Back to Toon Link and Wolf..._

The lupine and the Hylian walked down the sidewalk, already eating their meals. As they were trekking down the path, Toon Link turned to look at Wolf.

"I had fun, Mr. O'Donnell." Toon Link spoke. "While the night out didn't go as planned, at least we got something out of it."

Wolf smirked lightly. "You said it, kid."

"I think after all of this, I should probably ask older me to make you my permanent babysitter from now on." Toon Link commented.

A slight look of horror came upon Wolf's face. Toonie giggled in response.

"I'm just kidding." Toonie chuckled. "But I really think you did great."

Wolf didn't give a reply on that, and remained silent. The kid was surely leaving him a big impression, and at this point Wolf reluctantly accepted that he had grown to adore, or at least appreciate Toon Link's company. He didn't really pay attention to the rupee reward now, as getting home and getting some rest was the number one priority.

Several more minutes pass, and the two found themselves back at Link and Toonie's house. They entered, and immediately crashed down on the couch.

"I'm feeling tired, but I don't want to go to sleep yet." Toon Link declared. He sat up and gazed at Wolf once again. "You have any ideas on what we can do?"

The merc looked around for anything that could help alleviate the situation, and spotted the TV remote control.

"Television is something we can watch, Toon." Wolf said, saying the kid's name (or at least part of it). "You up for it?"

Toon Link couldn't agree more. "I'm up for it, Wolf."

Turning on the TV, they set it up to the movie channel, where the hit Pokemon film "Gone With the Razor Wind" was currently airing. The two began their movie watching, intently gazing at the television.

 _Later..._

Link finally got back to the house, after a long time has passed from subduing Crazy Hand. He just wanted to rest, and very soon for that matter. Upon going in the living room, the TV was still on, and what he found was possibly the cutest thing he has ever seen.

On the couch, was Wolf lying on his back, deep in sleep, and laid on his chest was Toon Link, also blissfully asleep. The lupine had an arm wrapped around the child, subconsciously holding him close.

Link could only smile at the cute scene before him, and so he turned off the TV, got a blanket from who knows where, and laid it on the two.

"Sweet dreams, both of you."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for Chapter 4. Like I said in the beginning of the story, there will be a little flash forward to Smash Bros Ultimate, so that will serve as an epilogue of sorts.**

 **Thanks for reading this Chapter, and feel free to give me feedback. 😊**


	5. The Time that Passed

**This is the epilogue to Tales of Hero-Sitting. To think I managed to finished this within less than a few days...**

 **So this is finally set in the aftermath of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate's announcement and Nintendo Direct, so expect newcomers like Simon Belmont and Dark Samus to be mentioned here.**

 **That being said, here is the conclusion to the story.**

* * *

Wolf, upon returning to Smashville, did not see Toon Link anywhere within the town.

He just came back from Lylat upon hearing that he was one of those who were invited to return to the tournament. The lupine also learned, upon arriving at his destination, that there were a few new faces, such as a person who looked suspiciously like Samus, but with a dark color scheme, and a macho man with long blonde hair who uses a chain whip. Then again, this tournament season was announced as the Ultimate season in recent history, so it was understandable to bring a few more along for the ride.

Though, his concern for the moment was Toon Link's whereabouts. Ever since the announcement, he didn't get to talk to, or even get a glimpse of the young Hylian. Wolf understood that his departure from a few years back didn't sit well with Toonie, and the lupine's sudden return would overwhelm the kid.

But that didn't mean he was going to stop finding him. So he made his way to find the group of kids that Toon Link was friends with for answers. Upon finding them in Smashville park, the kids looked at him warily.

"What are you doing here, Mr. O'Donnell?" Ness practically glowered to Wolf. The other kids were almost sharing the same expression. Wolf couldn't blame them; more villains were being invited to this tourney too, so many were on guard.

"Whoa there, kiddos, not here to rain on your parade." Wolf stated, raising his arms up. "Just here to ask about Toon Link. Where is he?"

The kids' expressions instantly calmed down. Lucas stepped forward.

"TL said that he was going to his, Young, and Link's house." Lucas stated. "Said that he needed to finish writing something."

Wolf got the answer he needed. He soon left without saying anything else, and rushed to the house that Toonie was said to be in. The lupine, now at the doorstep, knocked on the door, and waited. No response came, and so Wolf knocked again. Still no answer. So he turned the doorknob, which was surprisingly unlocked. By that moment, the lupine braced for the worst case scenarios imaginable.

Stepping inside, he casted a few glances at his surroundings, finally laying eyes at the living room. He took a closer look, and, much to his relief, Toon Link was there, on the couch, taking a nap.

 _"Always a little sleepyhead."_ Wolf thought to himself.

He peered over the couch, and saw that Toonie was holding a sheet of paper. Upon taking a closer look, he recognized it as the same music sheet the young Hylian worked on back when Wolf first watched over him. Except this time, a few more notes were added, and that the composition was actually a full song that was completed. Pulling the paper off the child's hand gently, he also noticed there was a title there too.

 _ **The Time that Passed: For a Friend**_

Toon Link must've missed him that much. Wolf was at least, relieved that he got to see Toonie once again, even if the kid wasn't awake when it happened. The merc placed the music sheet gently back in the Hylian's hand, and attempted to leave. However, he felt that same hand grasp his finger. Wolf turned to see Toon Link's hand delicately, yet firmly holding his hand. The kid himself was still asleep, but it's as if he detected Wolf's presence subconsciously.

"Don't leave..." Toonie muttered sleepily. "Stay. At least...for a while."

The lupine wasn't going to say no to that request anytime soon.

"Gladly."

* * *

 **Man, I'm on a roll.**

 **So this ends the epilogue, and the story. Thanks for reading this.**

 **Feel free to give some feedback (and maybe suggestions while we're at it).**


End file.
